Terra
Terra is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Terra, along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, is a Keyblade apprentice, and it is his dream to reach the rank of Master. His name means "Earth" in Latin, similar to Riku's name in Japanese meaning "Land". The two are connected, as Terra chooses Riku as his successor, Riku destined to wield the Keyblade in the future after meeting Terra when he travels to the Destiny Islands. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra spends his days as a Keyblade apprentice training under Master Eraqus at the Land of Departure along with his friend, Aqua. Terra's long-time dream was to be a Keyblade master like his master. A few years ago, Master Xehanort visited the Land of Departure, and brought with him Ventus, a young boy that Xehanort asked Eraques to take care of and train to be a Keyblade warrior. Terra greeted Ven and asked who he was and why he wanted to be a master, however, Terra was terrified to see Ven cry out in agony, then fall to the floor. Terra felt a great amount of guilt, beleiving that it was his fault that Ven became comatose. After a few days, Ven woke up from the coma. Wanting to make it up to Ven, Terra befriended him and became his sparring partner. After a long day of training, Terra told Ven and Aqua about his dream of being a Keyblade master, which was also Aqua's dream. Terra smiled, and gave Ven his wooden sword, saying that he, Ven, and Aqua, all carry the same dream. Ven had been Terra's best friend ever since. The three spend time together whenever possible, realizing each others dreams and even distributing good luck charms that would always keep them connected. Years later, he takes the Mark of Mastery Exam alongside Aqua in order to do so, but is unable to become one, as he is unable to control his darkness. Unbeknown to them, Master Xehanort is responsible for the appearance of such darkness during the Exam. Terra was even more surprised to find out that he held darkness in his heart, which cost him a chance to be a Keyblade master. Later that day, he was approached by Master Xehanort, who told him that despite the darkness being in his heart, it didn't mean that it would be a serious problem. In fact, Master Xehanort explained that the darkness could actually be channeled into power. Minutes later, Terra is sent on the quest to find a missing Master Xehanort and stop the threat of mysterious creatures called the Unversed with a promise that Master Eraqus may reconsider him as a Keyblade Master. Aqua is later consulted and told to watch over Terra, as he may be tempted by the darkness. While on his journey, the darkness in Terra's heart catches the attention of the evil denizens of the worlds he visits. One is Maleficent, the evil witch taking control over Terra through his darkness and causing him to steal a sleeping Princess Aurora's heart. This action, as well as the many others the dark residents of the other worlds would request of him, would haunt Terra for the rest of his journey, even if his reward was more information on Master Xehanort's whereabouts. Terra's quest through the worlds eventually brings him to the Radiant Garden, where he witnesses Master Xehanort heading in an unknown direction, Terra assuming there may be some new information for him. As Terra treks through the world, a battle with a massive Unversed leads him to reunite with Aqua and Ventus. Terra soon discovering that Ven had encountered the enigmatic Vanitas, he urges the boy to go home, as urgent duties Terra needs to fulfill will make the situation unsafe. Aqua thinking these duties are not as Master Eraqus had assigned them, Terra quickly tells her that his goal is still to destroy the darkness, to which Aqua counters by stating the fact that Terra seems to embrace it. Ventus quickly comes to Terra's defense, Terra angered when he discovers Master Eraqus had asked Aqua to spy on him, thus learning of his master's mistrust. Leaving his friends behind despite their pleas and Aqua's attempts to persuade Terra he is wrong about Master Eraqus, Terra soon comes to believe that he can only rely on Master Xehanort. Terra soon locates Master Xehanort in the underground catacombs below Ansem's castle due to Braig, the elderly Keyblade Master seemingly having been captured by the man. Braig battles Terra in an attempt to obtain the Keyblade, nearly victorious, until Master Xehanort shouts to Terra that in order to be victorious, he'll have to use the Keyblade, itself. Terra challenges his words as the Keyblade's use hosts a potential threat to Master Xehanort, forced to concur when the elderly man makes mention of the shame Terra's defeat will bring Master Eraqus, Aqua, and Ventus. After the battle, Terra gains the upper hand by using his anger as a weapon, thus losing control of his darkness, scarring Braig's cheek as well as ridding the man of his eye. Braig fleeing as he reels in pain, a freed Master Xehanort soon approaches Terra, who is shocked to find he has been controlled by the darkness yet again. Master Xehanort attempts to have Terra see things in a different light, that he has controlled the darkness rather than vice versa, Terra refusing and stating that now he has no home to return to at the end of his journey. Master Xehanort then proceeds to offer Terra a position as his disciple, causing him to doubt Master Eraqus. Master Xehanort then explains how darkness is always born within the light, revealing that fear is why Master Eraqus failed to pass Terra in his Mark of Mastery Exam. Master Xehanort then begs Terra to join him in bringing balance to the worlds, stating their mission is to defeat the ultimate source of darkness, Vanitas. Master Xehanort then pulls the final string, acknowledging Terra's long-time wish and calling him "Master Terra". It is because of this that Terra comes to know Master Xehanort as his new master. As Terra prepares to leave the Radiant Garden, Ventus catches up with him, asking to come along on Terra's journey, to which he refuses. Terra does say, however, that he knows Ventus will be there when he is really needed. Some time later, Terra finds himself encountering a warm light which calls him to another world. Discovering Paopu Fruit growing on the island, he recalls his friends and the distribution of the good luck charms at the beginning of his quest, Terra wondering why he is there and if he'll ever see Aqua and Ven again. Soon laying eyes upon a young Sora and Riku, he discovers Riku's potential and holds a conversation with the boy. Terra asks why he wants to go to other worlds, later choosing Riku to be his successor when he is able to hold the Keyblade. Riku stating countless times he has cherished things to guard, Terra then makes note that he still has things to protect, as well. Called soon after to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort, Terra learns from the man that Ventus has learned the truth about his past, has gone back to see Master Eraqus about it, and now has a high chance of being eliminated. Terra's goal to protect Ventus, he leaves without question and returns to the Land of Departure. He battles his master, no longer caring about him, using his darkness to win the battle and save Ventus by throwing the boy into a portal to another world. Master Eraqus then dies in Terra's arms due to an ambush made by Master Xehanort, Terra suddenly realizing what he has done and beginning to mourn for his master. He then witnesses his home get destroyed as it falls into darkness courtesy of Master Xehanort. Eventually, the time for the final battle with Master Xehanort and Vanitas had come. Refusing to join up with Master Xehanort and discovering what has become of Ventus's heart, Terra is soon told as Vanitas goes after Ventus and Aqua that he can't save his friends, Terra's great rage and anger towards Master Xehanort staining his heart in the darkness. Terra battles the elderly man, who makes note of the X-Blade's creation before unlocking his heart and possessing Terra's body, thus forming the entity known as "Terra-Xehanort". Terra-Xehanort walking away from Terra's discarded armor, which had been used by the young man in an attempt to shield himself from Master Xehanort's heart, he soon finds himself trapped by the armor, which has reassembled due to Terra's remaining thoughts and emotions. The animated armor fights and defeats the possessed Terra, kneeling as the man is sent to the Radiant Garden and Kingdom Hearts vanishes above it. Aqua's quest to find Terra after learning from Yen Sid that his heart has been lost, she soon finds him in the Radiant Garden. Surprised when the man attacks her, she soon discovers Terra to be no more, her old friend now a younger incarnation of their old enemy Master Xehanort. Battling the possessed Terra before her in an attempt to return his heart, the dark and confused being that had once been her dear friend proceeds to summon Master Xehanort's Keyblade and a dark symbiote. During the fight, Terra-Xehanort is stopped when Terra's remaining consciousness causes him to unlock his heart. The symbiote and the young Terra-Xehanort falling into the Realm of Darkness, Aqua gives chase and sacrifices both her Keyblade and armor to save her old friend's body. Terra-Xehanort is brought back to the Radiant Garden, but this time without any memories besides a name: "Xehanort". Sometime later, Terra is seen with Master Xehanort inside the new Xehanort's heart, the two disputing over who will control the man's body and heart. Terra, with the heart of Master Eraqus sealed within him, concludes that no matter what, he will do all in his power to hold Master Xehanort at bay, no matter how sure the elderly Keyblade Master was that his evil plans would succeed. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ]] Terra does not make a physical appearance in the game, but is mentioned in The World That Never Was when Sora encounters Xigbar, who mentions "other Keyblade bearers", referring to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. An armored Terra, Aqua, and Ventus also appear in the secret ending of the game, titled ''The Gathering, before their final battle with Master Xehanort and Vanitas. In the Final Mix version of the game, the Lingering Sentiment serves as an optional boss, and the secret ending, titled Birth by Sleep, shows portions of the final battle between Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Master Xehanort, and Vanitas, albeit with some minor differences. ''Blank Points Terra is seen at the Land of Departure with a sleeping Ventus, waking his friend up before they both utter Sora's name with a sense of renewed hope. Abilities Terra summons his Keyblade in a very unique way. The weapon is summoned like data, the numbers then replaced by small cubes. Terra is also the most powerful of the trio in terms of the damage aspect. He uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. His affinity for Earth lets him use the powerful Quake and Meteor spells. In addition, he also makes use of dark powers such as the Dark Firaga spell used later in the series by Riku's Dark Mode, the Black Volley Shoot Lock, and the Chaos Rave attack. His known Command Styles are: Level 1 Command Styles *'Critical Impact': An exclusive powerful Command Style for Terra that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands.The finisher of this Command Style is Terra jumping in the air, charging energy and slamming his Keyblade into the ground. The impact creates a huge shockwave.This was named Fatal Mode in the Japanese release. *'Thunderbolt': A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Thunder-based commands. The finisher consists of the user summoning a ball of light over his or her Keyblade then thrusting his Keyblade into it causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball and raining down on enemies. *'Firestorm': A ranged and versatile Command Style that focuses the Keyblade to erupt in flames while attacking. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Fire-based commands. This was named Fire Blazer in the Japanese release. The finisher consists of the user jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. *'Diamond Dust': An ice-based Command Style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies, named after the common attack of the Blizzard-based summon Shiva from the Final Fantasy series. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Ice-based commands. The finisher consists of the user summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatter after a certain time and damages enemies. *'Frozen Fortune': Another ice-based Command Style that uses an ice cream theme. Randomly activated by filling the Command Gauge with an Ice Cream item. The finisher consists of the user summoning multiple balls of ice that shatter after certain time and damages enemies. Level 2 Command Styles *'Rock Breaker': Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Detona-based (including Brutal Blast) or Blade commands. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground. The finisher of this Command Style is basically Terra summoning three large earth crystals from the ground and sending them to damage enemies. *'Bladecharge': Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire-based, Ice-based or Strike commands. In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. The finisher consists of Terra spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, and then smashing it into the ground. *'Dark Impulse': A Command Style in which Terra summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark- and Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Terra hiding in his shadow, appearing under his enemy perform an uppercut with a dark claw. This command activates instantly when you battle Master Eraqus. Due to his connections to Terra, the new Xehanort can also use Dark Impulse during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Sentiment. The name of this Command Style is shared with one of Riku's Duel Sleights in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Additional abilities include: *'Dimension Link: An ability that allows Terra to summon characters' powers from other worlds to aid him in battles. *Shotlock: :*'''Dark Volley: A second type Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra fires many blasts of dark energy at all targeted enemies. As he was once Terra, the new Xehanort is able to use this Shotlock to some degree during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Sentiment. :*'Sonic Shadow': A third type Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra charges at all targeted enemies while cloaked in an aura of darkness. The attack ends with multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground. :*'Ultima Cannon': Terra's ultimate Shotlock. Terra's Keyblade morphs into a gigantic cannon and fires two huge blasts that create huge explosions when coming in contact with enemies. As they both are connected to Terra, the new Xehanort and the Lingering Sentiment can use this Shotlock to some degree. Personality Terra is the oldest member of his trio comprised of himself, Ventus, and Aqua. He has a calm and cool exterior, but he hides a heart that would fight for his friends, yet he is constantly tempted by the darkness which is similar to Riku's personalities. Oblivious to the fact that Master Xehanort is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he is forced to doubt those most special to him, and only realizes his wrong-doings after they occur. His experiences with darkness bring a negative vibe to him, but Terra holds his bond with Ventus and Aqua in high esteem, willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, wishing to help them long after his possession. This is seen with both the new Xehanort and the Lingering Sentiment, both instances of Terra's faded consciousness acting on Ventus and Aqua's behalf. Appearance Terra is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Interestingly, he bears a slight resemblance to Xehanort, save for the colour of his hair and his eyes. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Like Aqua and Ven, Terra wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. Terra's armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ven and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with Aqua, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. By touching the armor piece on his arm, Terra will become fully clad in armor. When in his suit in "Birth by sleep", Terra is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, his armor is now slimmer, the colors on the armor are much brighter, and the cape is omitted. The dark brown is now shown to be black, as is the visor of his helmet. Gallery Image:Terra_concept_art.png|Official artwork of Terra from the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Armored Terra Art.png|Artwork of Terra wearing his armor Image:Terra armor.png|Terra in his armor Image:TerravsAqua.jpg|Terra and Aqua fighting during the Master Qualification Exam Terra Charm Artwork.png|Artwork of Terra's good luck charm File:Xehanort.png|Terra-Xehanort Trivia *The Japanese Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep website's start-up screen refers to Terra as the . *Terra's belt buckle slightly resembles the symbol of the Heartless, except yellow. The badges on Ven's and Aqua's chests and Master Eraqus's belt have the same form as Terra's buckle, except white. Turned upside down, it vaguely resembles the symbol of the Nobodies. See Also *Master Xehanort *Xehanort *Lingering Sentiment fr:Terra Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:D-Links Category:Land of Departure Category:Neutral characters